


your idiot

by luvsgalo



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsgalo/pseuds/luvsgalo
Summary: Galo rushes into danger, and Lio patches him up.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 9
Kudos: 123





	your idiot

“Ouch!”

“I told you to stay still.” 

Galo squirmed on the kitchen counter and grinded his teeth together as Lio pressed the cotton ball back on his arm a little harder than he would normally feel comfortable with. As Lio brings the cotton ball to a particularly tender spot, Galo sharply inhales.

“Lio can’t you be anymore gentle?” He hisses as Lio presses harder into his scratch. Today Galo and Lio went on their first solo rescue and things didn’t go exactly as they had planned. An apartment caught on fire when a child left alone had burned some food cooking on the stove and, of course, Galo rushed in without thinking. Lio took care of the fire from the outside, while Galo grabbed the kid and jumped out the window of the third floor apartment before the explosion pushed them out forcefully. 

The kid was fine, but Galo had gained a plethora of small burns and scratches all over his body, covering him in grey ash and dark red wounds. The small audience of neighbors and other apartment tenants applauded while Galo grinned ear to ear, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment and laughing heartily. Lio had just finished putting out the fire and was searching for Galo everywhere before he saw him around a crowd of cheering people. He marched right up to him, smacked the back of Galo’s head and dragged him home. 

And here they were back in their shared apartment. Lio sitting on a red swivel chair, tending to Galo’s cuts and burns, and Galo sitting above him on the kitchen counter, hissing and wiggling whenever Lio pressed the alcohol soaked cotton ball onto his skin. 

“Are you still mad at me?” Galo pouted. Lio’s eyes remained trained on his arm as he continued to smooth out the bandaid he applied. “You know I didn’t mean to scare you. I just had to save that kid, that's our job!” 

Lio let out a small sigh as he grabbed Galo’s other arm and ran his thumb gently over the flurry of scratches and burn marks. “I’m not mad at you.” He grabbed a damp washcloth at his side and carefully wiped the grime and dirt away.

“Then why aren’t you talking to me? Where’s the ‘my poor baby’ and ‘baby let me kiss it better’ spiel?” Galo smirked and leaned in towards Lio, getting into his personal space. In retaliation Lio pressed the washcloth harder into the cut he was cleaning.

“OW!” 

“Next time don't rush into danger without thinking. You really worry me sometimes.”

“Yeah, but you still love me anyways.” Galo teased, ruffling Lio’s soft hair with his free hand. Lio kept his head down as Galo’s fingers delicately and slowly card through his hair in a loving manner. Setting the now soiled washcloth back in the basin of warm water beside him, Lio slowly wrapped his arms around Galo’s torso and laid his head in his lap. Galo kept his hand in his hair but his expression turned empathetic. 

“What’s wrong babe? I’m okay. I'm right here. I’m safe here with you. “ He cooed. Lio tightened his grip and buried his head further into his lap. “My recklessness comes with dating me. It’s a package deal along with eating pizza after every shift.” Galo joked. 

Lio turned his head and rested his cheek on Galo’s thigh. “I just get worried when you jump into fires like that.” He sighed.

“Why? I do it everyday, it’s my job.” He rebutted softly. 

Lio hesitated. “Because I don't have my flames to save you in case you get into trouble.” Galo almost didn't hear Lio with how softly he whispered. 

Galo couldn't help the small smile that made its way across his face. “Awe babe. You care about me.” He said through a smile. 

Lio snapped his head up to glare at him, eyes glossed over. “If you don't shut up I'll pour the rubbing alcohol over your head and that’ll fix you up real fast.” He said, punching Galo’s gut just hard enough for his breath to hitch.

Galo felt a chill run up his spine from Lio’s glare. “I know my loving boyfriend who loves me so much would never do that to me.” He shuddered as he cupped Lio’s cheeks and squished them in an attempt to make him seem less intimidating. 

He knew Lio always had that fear in the back of his mind ever since he had to save him from Kray’s flames. The fear that Galo could be in trouble and Lio wouldn't be able to do anything. Lio is the mentally strongest person he knows, but Galo getting to a sticky situation with wild flames is a touchy subject for him and he knows that. 

Lio visibility melted as Galo lovingly held his face in his palms. His shoulders drooped and he put more weight into Galo’s hands, who’s thumbs were stroking his cheeks. Lio grabbed Galo’s hands into his own, before pulling them away from his face and holding them in Galo’s lap. 

“You worry me sometimes, you firefighting idiot.” He said with a huff and pouted lips. Intertwining their fingers, Galo let out a hearty laugh and leaned his head in to lightly head butt the other. 

“Don't worry, I would never do anything that would warrant anything but a kiss to make me feel better.” Lio hummed and moved to grab another cotton ball and soak it in rubbing alcohol. “Speaking of kisses to make me feel better.” 

Lio set the rubbing alcohol back down and grabbed a bandage before taking Galo’s arm in both hands. He placed the bandage on a burn he disinfected earlier, and smoothed it out before lightly bending down and placing a chaste kiss to the bandaged wound. Galo could feel his face heating up and his ears burning.

“Better now?” He joked with a knowing smirk on his face. Despite Galo’s face being two shades too red, he huffed out and ran his unoccupied hand through his hair in slight embarrassment. 

“Hell yeah, I feel on top of the world!” He shouted. 

“God you’re such an idiot.” Lio smiled.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!! Just wanted to write a short fluffy galolio fic because I love them so much


End file.
